The Fellowship Returns
by Captain-Rachael Ranger
Summary: Just like the title says, hope you like it!
1. Unfinished business

The sun rose early, it seemed, but not early enough for the King of Gondor. The days were getting unmanageable as King. Aragorn was feeling the weight of it, and he missed the tracking of being a ranger. He missed the late nights with his friends, Legolas and Gimli. He even missed being starved. Now that he was King, he had as much as he wanted, and it was most luxurious. But a thought hit him. He could give up his position to someone who wanted the throne more than him. Gandalf would have made a splendid King, he deserved it more than himself. It was too late now. Gandalf had sailed to Valinor with Frodo, Bilbo and the other elves. And Frodo would have been a good choice. Though maybe he would have been to shy. Aragorn sat up, and silently left his bed, trying to leave Arwen asleep. But instead of wearing his royal clothes, he found his old outfit. Once ready, he left Minas Tirith on his trusty friend Brego. "Just like the old days Brego. We are free once again. Now let us find my companions." Aragorn, riding Brego, galloped off into the sunrise, towards Moria.  
  
Meanwhile, Arwen awoke to find her King was gone.  
  
"Captain Faramir! The King has gone!" But she wasn't to upset. No one could have kidnapped him; there existed none who was evil. But was there?  
  
"My Lady, do not panic. He has merely got unfinished business in Rivendell that he has to sort. You need not worry." He held her by the hand. "King Aragorn would not leave without a reason." Captain Faramir gave a bow, and then swiftly exited.  
  
By now, it had been a few days. Aragorn and Brego had finally reached Moria.  
  
"I sense the living inside the walls. Gimli has certainly thrived." Aragorn walked over to the doorway, and read the elvish inscription.  
  
"Speak Gimli and enter." Aragorn read it, and smiled. You could always count on Gimli.  
  
"Gimli! It's Aragorn!" The doors opened, and inside, was the most amazing thing that Aragorn had seen for ages. 


	2. Gimli's finds

The noise was amazing. The cries of children could be heard, whilst the grunting of wargs was also filling the caves. The hustle and bustle of Moria was staggering. But the main thing that caught Aragorn's attention was the statue in the middle of the cave. He led Brego over to the wargs, and tied the bridle next to a ferocious looking beast. It growled, but carried on gulping down a mixture of liquid and meat. Aragorn, on the other hand, headed over to the impressive statue. Engraved beneath was a message reading: "You now look upon the statue of Gimli, and you have the right to know why it has been erected. Gimli was the founder of the New Moria. All dwarves are now living in happiness."  
  
Aragorn stepped back in disbelief. Gimli saving the dwarves! He turned round to collect Brego. But it looked like one of the wargs had attacked him, and he lay motionless on the floor.  
  
"Brego." He carefully approached his friend, and realised he wasn't injured at all. He was in a daydream. The horse was twitching, and making noises under it's breath. Aragorn bent down and a tear escaped from his eye. Brego had caught the rare disease of khand, an elvish disease. There were no known cures for it.  
  
"I could give you a hand." said a voice behind him. Aragorn swiftly drew his sword and turned round to see a familiar face. "You're horse his very sick, your majesty." He knelt down on one knew. "It's been too long Aragorn." He ran over to Aragorn and hugged him. "I've missed you laddie." "Gimli, this isn't like you." The king smiled. "But none of this is like you." He glanced round the cave. "I'd like to talk about me and all, but we need to sort out your horse before it's too late." Gimli arose, and went to find a pulse on the poor creature. "In these caves, I've found that a lot of khand has gathered in these old walls. So I found the cure for it."  
  
He took a bit of warg excretion, and broke it up in his hand, rather his glove. He fed it into the mouth of Brego. "The wargs have a special 'medicine' in their system, that can heal victims of this deadly disease." He felt the temperature of Brego's private parts, and patted him on his head. "He'll be fine in about 10 minutes." Gimli got up and went over to the wargs. The ferocious one seemed to have a bond with him, and surprisingly, it seemed tame.  
  
"Gimli. thank you." "Don't mention it. Let me introduce the family." He led Aragorn to a small insert in the wall. Inside, was a beautiful elf looking woman. She wore only a small cloth around her chest and between her legs. Aragorn whispered into Gimli's ear.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked.  
  
"My wife. Grendil, meet Aragorn, King of Gondor, and a very good friend." The woman arose of her chair and bowed. Aragorn was amazed. She was the size of Gimli. 


	3. Reunion of old friends and new

"You're majesty." The little woman bowed. She gave him a crooked smile. "Is it ok if my children meet you?" Aragorn gave a look of surprise at Gimli.  
  
"Children?" Gimli shuffled his feet and looked at the floor.  
  
"Well, I needed to keep the population up didn't I? But I don't say anything about your children." He coughed and went into another alcove. "This is Hals, Giver, Mull and Sera." And one by one, four little dwarves entered the room. They all stood in front of Aragorn and bowed politely. When they did this, it was hard to make out where they where.  
  
"Pleased to meet all of you." Aragorn sat on the floor so he could see there faces. All of them were boys, except the smallest one, who was hid behind her brothers.  
  
"Sera, atop hiding behind Mull and meet the king." shouted Grendil. Little Sera tried to move out of the way, but she toppled into the King's arms.  
  
"Careful little one." Aragorn carefully placed her on his knee. "You have your mother's good looks." Sera laughed and Grendil blushed. He placed her on the floor and whispered in Gimli's ear. "And she's got your co- ordination." Gimli realised what Aragorn was implying.  
  
"Watch it laddie, you're heading for a clip round the ear." Aragorn laughed.  
  
"Well, I suppose I better head off to Mirkwood." Gimli pulled a curious look.  
  
"And. err. what would you be doing in the likes of Mirkwood?"  
  
"Oh, I was going to ask Legolas if he wanted to come with me, back to the places we visited many years ago." Aragorn waited for Gimli's response.  
  
"Not without this dwarf!" he grunted. But after he said this remark, Grendil butted in.  
  
"What about us? I know he's the king and all, but are you just going to leave us?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." He gave her a kiss, and all the children in turn. "Good bye." Aragorn and Gimli exited the small room. Aragorn suddenly remembered about Brego. Had he recovered?  
  
"Brego!" He was drinking some of the water that was left for the wargs. One of the wargs seemed to like Brego. It was rubbing its head against him. "Come on, we're going."  
  
"I'm just getting Sarz, Aragorn." Aragorn turned around to see riding one of the wargs.  
  
"Are you sure that thing is tame?"  
  
"Of course. Now let's go to Mirkwood!" Gimli and Sarz, Aragorn and Brego, headed towards Mirkwood on a fast gallop. After a few days, Mirkwood could be seen.  
  
"I may find more surprises here." said Aragorn. They slowed down, and entered the old forest. they were confronted by an army of bows.  
  
"What names do you go by, and why do you bring such a foul beast?" said a voice from the treetops. The stranger jumped down and took off his hood.  
  
"Legolas!" 


	4. Changes for the Best

Chapter 4 The elf held a knife close to Gimli's neck.  
  
"Speak, dwarf. What is your name?" Gimli frowned, taken aback by the strange behaviour of his old friend.  
  
"I thought elves were supposed have good memories?" he asked.  
  
"That is true Master Dwarf, but it is difficult to remember things I never knew." He lowered his knife. "Now answer my question, what is your name?"  
  
"Gimli, son of Gloin. But as I look into your eyes, I do not see the elf I could have conversations with. Who are you?" Aragorn glanced round at the other elves. They were certainly younger than what he expected. He felt something had changed.  
  
"My name, need not be known. You are to come with me." Aragorn drew his sword, but many arrows were aiming for his head. "I don't think that is such a good idea, they are good at aiming." The elf entered a thicket of trees.  
  
"Are we going in?"  
  
"I want to see Legolas again, Gimli. How can I reform the Fellowship without him?" Aragorn followed into the trees.  
  
"It reminds me of the Paths of the Dead. I was the last to enter the trail, even after an elf!" Gimli pushed back the leaves and entered the tunnel. Sat on a beautiful chair made of vines of ivy, was an elf with long blonde hair. He wore a crown, with the image of a Lorien leaf. He immediately bowed as Aragorn entered.  
  
"Welcome, King Aragorn. It has been some time." He hugged the King, and turned to Gimli. "Is this still the dwarf I once knew?"  
  
"Indeed. But you have also, thrived. Look at that crown!" Gimli pointed to the crown on his head.  
  
"Yes, will since I came back, my father insisted on me taking the throne, after surviving the war." A tall elf, dressed in grey, came forth from behind Legolas. "Aragorn this is my father." Aragorn stepped forward, and bowed. The elf did not smile, or bow back, he just nodded.  
  
"I have wanted to meet the son of my dear friend for so long now. I can see his figure in you, and his eyes."  
  
"You knew my father?" Aragorn stood up, and looked Legolas's father in the eye.  
  
"Why would I lie to you, Your Majesty?" He nodded his head once more, and left the small room.  
  
"We shall have a glorious feast tonight! To celebrate the rebuilding of the Fellowship!" The hall cheered, and Legolas raised his golden goblet in the air. "To the Fellowship, King Aragorn and the happy Gimli!" 


End file.
